


Il paradiso dell'Ade | Chris&Eva

by Nataliuzza



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliuzza/pseuds/Nataliuzza
Summary: Christoffer Schistad, conosciuto più semplicemente come Penetrator Chris, è uno dei ragazzi più belli e desiderati dell'intero liceo. Nato nel primo giorno di primavera, all'apparenza è tutto l'opposto del delicato periodo poco fa citato. Figlio di una madre che, alla sola età di cinque anni ha preferito svignarsela con la sua nuova fiamma e di un padre troppo dedito al suo lavoro da avvocato che non si è mai curato di chiedergli come sta, sono questi gli eventi che lo hanno reso cioè che oggi lui è. Una bellissima foglia caduta da un albero, che solo pochi bravi osservatori sono in grado di notare in quel tappeto di felici foglie verdi. E chissà, magari quell'osservatore è più vicino di quanto il nostro protagonista riesca ad immaginare. Riuscirà la nostra Eva, a far breccia nel suo cuore, a fargli aprire gli occhi e soprattutto a fargli vedere quanto bello il mondo può essere con la forza dell'amore? Si sa, a volte anche il paradiso può celarsi dietro l'Ade.





	

**Lørdag/Sabato 12:23**

Mi sveglio con la luce fin troppo abbagliante del sole che penetra dalla maledettissima finestra di camera mia. E' quasi ora di pranzo, come al solito, ma oggi è sabato perciò posso prendermi tutto il tempo che voglio, penso,mettendo un piede fuori dal letto. Un mal di testa lancinante mi sta letteralmente distruggendo ma, non è niente che un'aspirina non possa risolvere. Mi sveglio ogni sabato così, tardi e come uno zombie, e tutto ciò è dovuto alla sbornia della sera prima. Solite feste dei Penetrators, solite ragazze. La prossima settimana però, con l'inizio dell'anno scolastico ci saranno molte più ragazze a cui potrò dedicare il mio tempo, perciò conto di svegliarmi messo il 20% meno male.

**Følgende Fredag/ Il venerdì seguente 15:00**

*bip*

Il suono del cellulare mi distrae dai compiti che cerco di portare a termine da più di mezz'ora senza nessun successo, e diventa la scusa perfetta per smetterla di stare sui libri. Li getto con noncuranza nello zaino, stacco il cellulare dal caricatore e mi dirigo in cucina aprendo il messaggio appena arrivato. E' William, il mio migliore amico e compagno di classe.

 **William:** _Ehi Amico! Non passare a prendermi questa sera, MACCHINA SISTEMATA! A dopo!_

Tiro un respiro di sollievo prima di rispondere al messaggio.

 **Tu:** _Finalmente! A dopo!_

La situazione, da quando William non aveva la macchina a causa di un guasto, stava davvero degenerando. Non sopportavo più di dover fare da tassista anche alle tre di notte dopo che, a seguito di non so quante bottiglie di birra, la ragazza di turno che quel giorno si era ovviamente portato a letto mi chiamava per andare a prenderlo prima che facesse qualche sciocchezza. Oh, e che sciocchezza. E' quasi finito con un anello davanti all'altare, se non fossi andato a prenderlo in tempo. Decido di dare un occhiata su Instagram e magari ricordare a tutti della festa di questa sera prima di andare a prepararmi quando il cellulare inizia ad impazzire. 1,2,5,6,9,15 notifiche tutte in una volta da una ragazza, ma che dico ragazza, questa è una pazza maniaca, che ha messo mi piace a tutte le mie foto disponibili.

 **Tu:** _Sei una specie di stalker per caso?_

Decido di mandarle un messaggio e la risposta non tarda ad arrivare.

 **evamohn2** : _Divertente! No, non sono una stalker._

No, certo che non lo sei, penso sarcastico tra me e me.

**Tu:** _Verrai alla festa questa sera?_

In fin dei conti, dal suo profilo Instagram, non sembra male, è carina. Nonostante il maglione sono sicuro abbia delle belle tette, una in più da aggiungere alla mia lista e da limonarmi questa sera. Dopotutto, va a mio vantaggio. O sbaglio?

*bip*     La notifica del nuovo messaggi mi ridesta dai mie pensieri.

 **evamohn2:** _Ne ho sentito parlare... Forse verrò._

Ne ha sentito parlare? Lo dice sul serio? Chiunque CONOSCE i Penetrators e le feste dei Penetrators.

 **Tu** : _Bene. A dopo._

**Pĺ Festen/ Alla Festa 21:22**

La musica troppo alta non mi permette di sentire nulla di ciò che la biondina di fronte sta dicendo ma, tolta la seconda bottiglia di birra dalla bocca, annuisco fingendo di aver capito. Alla fine m'interessa altro da lei, i suoi discorsi sono l'ultimo dei mie pensieri e dopo averci limonato per più di cinque minuti decido di liquidarla con la scusa di uscire fuori a prendere un po' d'aria.

_«No, Jonas. Sei da Igrid vero? Dimmelo.»_

Sento qualcuno singhiozzare ed urlare al cellulare e quando mi avvicino mi accorgo che è la ragazza di questo pomeriggio, la pazza che mi ha intasato di notifiche.

 **«Ehi piccola stalker! Tutto apposto? »** Dal suo sguardo, direi che è tutto l'opposto. Fa quasi paura.

_*Chris per favore mantieni un contegno. *_

**«No. Nulla è apposto.»** risponde piccata tradendosi con le sue stesse lacrime.

 **«Ah l'amour, l'amour. Cos'è, il fidanzato non ti dà retta? Ti tradisce.»** azzardo.

**«Non credo siano affari che ti riguardano.»**

**«Bhe...»** comincio a dire facendo uscire lo stronzo che è in me, dote naturale vorrei precisare. **«Nemmeno le mie foto erano un argomento che ti riguardava, eppure...»**

**«Touchè.»**

Quel poco di luce, dato dalla presenza della luna piena, mi permette di osservare la sua figura. E' ancora meglio dal vivo, ma ha i capelli più strani che io abbia mai visto, e ce ne vuole per essere più strani dei capelli alla Tarzan di William. Sono lunghi, ma non sono i soliti capelli biondi o castani a cui sono abituato. Sono simili all'arancione, credo si dica un ramato. *Accidenti Chris, non ti verrà mica in mente di fare il parrucchiere?* Mi ricordano un sacco i capelli di Pippi Calzelunghe, l'odiosa serie televisiva per bambini che mia mamma, quando ancora stava con me e papà, mi obbligava a vedere. _*Ma io sono un maschio.*_

**«Allora...Che ne dici di entrare dentro a bere qualcosa? Inizia a far freddo e non penso dovresti restare qui a deprimerti per, non so chi sia il ragazzo in questione. E' davvero uno scemo a farsi scappare una ragazza bella come te.»**

Esita prima di rispondere.

**«Ma se non mi conosci nemmeno! Comunque okay.»**

**«Ma questo che c'en...»** non finisco di parlare che lei sta già entrando dentro **«Ehi, aspetta!!»**

_*Ma perché tutte le strane le incontro io, perché? *_

Mi faccio largo tra la folla per raggiungerla vicino al tavolo dei drink,con ancora la speranza di riuscire a portare almeno una ragazza a letto entro questa sera, ma lei sembra davvero un osso duro. L'unica cosa che va a mio favore? E' arrabbiata con il suo,credo,ragazzo.

_*Non mi ha ancora detto se quello con cui stava litigando era il suo ragazzo ora che ci penso.*_

Ma ad ogni modo, niente può fermare una ragazza dall'andare a letto con un ragazzo quando è delusa. O almeno, questo secondo le mie teorie di vita.

 **«Aallora...»** Si volta a guardarmi.

**«Eva»**

**«Allora Eva, frequenti il primo anno vero? E anche il tuo ragazzo, quello con cui stavi litigando, è del primo?»** chiedo con il mio solito sorrisetto stampato sul viso a cui nessuno riesce a resistere.

 **«Si per entrambe le domande, e comunque non stavamo litigando.»** risponde mettendo quasi il broncio.

Piego la testa per guardarla meglio, è davvero carina, e devo davvero sbrigarmi a portarla a letto perché tra meno di un'ora la festa finirà.

**«Come preferisci, ad ogni modo dovresti lasciar perdere quelli del primo. Sono ancora dei ragazzini.»**

**«Cosa vorresti insinuare? Che sei migliore di lui solo perché sei più grande?»** mi chiede con aria di sfida e incrociando le braccia al petto.

_*Ma non era lei la ragazza che piangeva pochi secondi fa?!?*_

**«Bhe, non è che io sia consapevole di essere migliore, io SONO migliore.»** rispondo con convinzione guardandola negli occhi e passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore.

_*Chris se nemmeno questa mossa riuscirà a portarti da qualche parte questa sera sei proprio negato devi riconoscerlo*_

Scuoto la testa per scacciare quei pensieri e torno a concentrarmi sulla ragazza che ho di fronte.

 **«Idiota.»** replica scoccando la lingua e voltandosi a guardare oltre la mia figura.

_*Bhe, quest'idiota sta cercando di portarti a letto da quanto di preciso? Ah si, quaranta minuti. E al tuo posto, un'altra ragazza ora sarebbe già saltata minimo 8 volte su di me.*_

**«Eva, Eva, Eva...»** comincio a dire avvicinandomi a lei.

 **«Cos...Cosa stai facendo?»** mi chiede allarmata, cercando di allontanarsi.

Ma ho visto bene come ha reagito, il suo volto ha assunto quasi lo stesso colore del suo rossetto.

 **«Niente che non ti possa piacere.»** rispondo continuando a passare la lingua sul labbro inferiore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti questo è il primo capitolo della mia fanfic dedicata a questi cuccioli. Potete seguire gli aggiornamenti anche su wattpad (Nataliuzza). Lasciate un commento per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, inoltre potete seguirmi anche su twitter (osnapitz_naty) dove spesso pubblico alcuni piccoli spoiler dei prossimi capitoli.


End file.
